Hell on Earth
by Dieu
Summary: Mirai timeline. 17 marries a human and then it all goes to hell in a handbasket. I promise you, this'll get interesting. RR.


Juunana doesn't do empathy for shit, no...Heh. If this seems a little OOC, well, it's no different than just skipping ahead in all of those JxOC fics you see out there. I'll do my best to keep him nice and in character within the bounds of possibility—read it and tell me if I'm wrong.

* * *

"...That's not something to joke about," the human whispered, staring back at the young man before her with an ashen face. 

"Who said anything about joking?" was the cool reply. "Or have you forgotten that I said that I would tell you a secret after a year and a day?"

The only thing the terrified young woman could say was: "Why a year and a _day_?"

The android shrugged.

"At the time I was convinced I'd have to kill you before we got to this point. I wasn't being serious."

At this the girl gave a spastic jerk, and turned on her heel to make for the door; the android snatched her arm and held her in a viselike grip. She shrieked, and he roughly pulled her backwards, holding her with her back to his chest.

"Get pissed off at me!" he snapped irritably, causing the poor girl to cringe. "Do something—just don't do _that_!"

"Do _what_?" the girl said faintly, in between sudden choking sobs that sent tears down her face. She was terrified, humiliated, and a host of other nameless feelings. The bitter sting of betrayal hurt like a punch to the gut.

Apparently affected by the broken listlessness in her voice, the android relaxed the unbreakable hold upon the girl's wrist and waist, and turned her around.

The room was not dark; it was well lit, and decent for the price. Hotel rooms in this district tended to be marginally decent all around.

"Theo, look at me." His voice was harsh and demanding.

Reluctantly, the girl lifted her head. Within the first week she had noticed a certain lifelessness behind his pale blue eyes, but she had never known what to make of it. His smile never reached his eyes. It was something unnamed, something ethereally unexplainable.

She sniffed piteously, and the android, who never had much patience for human emotions, save ones that particularly benefited him, squelched the urge to demand that she get over it—it was what he was used to, after all, something he had never withheld from doing before.

Generally that would provoke Theo into an indignant, flying rage, which had the effect of distracting her and made her forget what she was crying about in the first place. He hadn't immediately realized this—only once he had, it was a useful tool in dealing with her.

But that was before tonight—before she knew who and what he was.

He was not staring down at her with any softness of features or gaze, and instead he was left with bitter stubbornness. Though he admittedly was in love with this singularly foolish creature, he still loathed her race. He could not escape the underlying disgust for what a weak little thing she was, though that tended to fall into the background when her hands lay tight around his neck. Some sense of snide irony kept him clutching her to his waist.

"If I haven't killed you yet, I'm not _going_ to kill you," he said coldly, eliciting a heavy flinch. She tried to pull away, but he wouldn't let her. "_Theo_!"

She involuntarily whimpered, her face nearly white. She panicked, and tried again to squirm out of his grasp.

"I'm not going to bother with any sentimental human bullshit," he began, his voice icy, "I _am_ going to marry you."

At this the human went still, and what was left of color on her face evaporated.

"W—_what_?" she finally whispered, her pale gray eyes staring up at him like saucers.

"You agreed last night," he reminded her coolly, and her legs seemed to collapse, though she was still effortlessly supported by the android.

He set her in a chair and went to lean against the table.

"Why...why did you trick me?" the girl asked, after a few minutes. The android went rigid, and his pale blue eyes glittered.

"_Trick_ you? I never tricked you. I only failed to tell you that I was one of the androids."

The girl glanced away, and rubbed furiously at her eyes with the back of her hand.

"That's _tricking_."

"No, it's not," he countered flatly. "It's simply not telling the whole truth."

"So you lied," she murmured.

"_No_!" the android snapped back frostily, causing the girl to whip her head around, staring at him with wide eyes, afraid of what he might do next.

He was fed up with her reaction.

He had been expecting Theo to be angry. This was unexpected; crying had always annoyed him, and she was now quickly eroding his patience.

"Who cares if I lied or if I tricked you? You know the truth, now." He spat it out with the intent to galvanize her into arguing, not to ease her misery.

"...Manipulative asshole," she mumbled, turning away, apparently assuming that she couldn't be heard if she mumbled behind her shoulder.

"I _heard_ that," he said coolly.

She froze, and then turned to him. Her eyes were hollow and bloodshot, wide with fear.

"Why..."

Theo didn't continue, though the android didn't answer: There were a million questions she could have asked, he didn't know which one she wanted answered.

"Why _me_?"

Of all questions, that stunned the android to his very core.

"I don't know." The answer slipped out before he had any control of it, and the human flinched once more, as if struck. "Why did you fall for me?"

Her head snapped up and her eyes, treasonously expressive, read clear: She didn't want to answer that question, or else she was afraid to.

"...Did you wait until you had a yes out of me before telling me on purpose?" she asked slowly, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between them.

"I didn't _intend_ to ask you last night in the first place," he shot back coldly—he'd been drunk—and quite instantly Theo's gray eyes turned steely.

"Fuck _off_," she snapped angrily. "You're just using me for fun!"

As a wry grin lit his face, she fell silent, just short of a bitter tirade.

There was a knock at the door and instantly Juunana's face darkened; he hadn't wanted an interruption. Who could it be, anyway? They were half a continent away from George Town, and Theo knew no one in this part of the world.

"_Is everyone okay in there?_" The voice was thin and reedy, and sounded quite worried.

The android moved towards the door, whereas Theo still sat in her chair, watching in trepidation as the ink-haired young man twisted the handle and pulled the door open. A spindly woman in a bright purple and blue outfit stood there. She glanced at Juunana, and then past him, at Theo.

"Is everything fine? I thought I heard a scream."

The android said nothing, and though Theo could only see half his face, he was staring at her through the corner of his eye, waiting for her to make the reaction.

"Oh—my, my father...my father died," Theo blurted out suddenly, rising to her feet unsteadily and then leaning against the chair for support. "It shocked me..."

At this the woman's expression melted into one of deepest concern; she stared at Theo in sympathy and said: "Oh, honey. I'm so sorry."

Theo shrugged uncomfortably and turned her face away as bitter tears threatened to fall down her face again.

The woman stared at Juunanagou.

"That's terrible," she said sadly.

The android nodded stiffly, and the woman went away. He shut the door.

_Why is she crying _now?

Theo had sunk to the ground, and leaned against the chair in a stupor.

* * *

Shit, forgot to mention: I don't own DBZ. 

And yes, we know it's unlikely that Juunana, much less mirai Juunana, would ever fall for a human. This _is_ the first chapter, people. Give it time.

_2-28-06: I fixed some spelling errors that absolutely retarded system screwed up. I hope they stick this time! And thank you to my reviewer!_


End file.
